


white shirt now red, my bloody nose

by icarus_falls



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha & Human!Silas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Omega & Vampire!William, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Silas has a sneaking suspicion about the omega he's courting.So naturally, he tempts fate.





	white shirt now red, my bloody nose

**Author's Note:**

> me: god i love abo
> 
> also me: hnnnnng vampires
> 
> ....hence this was born

_He simply doesn’t know what he does to me._

That’s what William tells himself. It’s easier than the truth that Silas knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. Knowing such a thing would mean that Silas himself knew of William’s true nature.

It means Silas would know that William was a vampire.

Which was absolutely ridiculous. William had taken every precaution as to not tip the alpha off. Silas was somebody that William desired, and as such, William would do whatever it took to keep the alpha by his side.

Even if it meant lying. He’d do it. Besides, he was a parasitic, awful person; lying was the least of his sins.

“Silas,” William called as he rose from his spot on the couch. “I really ought to be leaving.”

Silas’s gaze lifted from the book his hand and he arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” William confirmed, the itch in the back of his throat growing.

Silas shut the book in his hands with a snap and set it down on the coffee table, slowly rising. Flickers of light cascaded over them from the fireplace.

Silas’s mansion was undoubtedly beautiful. It’s the kind of home someone would expect a vampire like William to own. It’s all dark wood and crafted stone, warmed by intricate rugs and elegant furniture.

William’s apartment was a laughable comparison. It’s the kind of shithole a college student would share with three other people.

“Must you go?” Silas asked as he reached out and cupped William’s face.

William instinctually turned his head, rubbing his cheek into the alpha’s warm palm, taking in the scent of _Silas_ , so potent, his blood only a thin layer of skin away-

“I must,” William demanded.

The hand on his cheek curled and his fingers dug into William’s cheek. Before he could register the movement, Silas tugged him forwards and catches his lips in a feverish kiss.

William couldn’t hold back his moan; Silas’s hands were so large and _demanding_ as he grabbed at his waist, pulling him close. William matched his intensity, his own hands pawing at the alpha. His fingers tugged on Silas’s shirt, on his shoulders, tangling in his hair.

Silas’s tongue forced its way inside of William’s mouth and the omega was _lost_. It was suddenly too much, the way Silas was grasping at him, kissing him like he desired every inch of him.

They hadn’t gone beyond heavy petting. They’d only been dating for a month, which may have been a bold assumption for William. He wasn’t sure exactly _what_ they were, but he knew what he _wanted_ them to be.

So William chose to call it ‘dating’.

Not that it would ever get further than that. Eventually Silas would learn of his true nature, and the alpha would disappear. Whether it’d be a slow dissolving of their communications, or an abrupt break, William wasn’t sure. He’d knew it’d hurt either way.

So he chose to savor the moment. He matched Silas’s passion, a soft cry leaving his lips as the alpha consumed him.

“Before you leave,” Silas said in a whisper as he nipped at William’s bottom lip. “Let me have you.”

The words sent a pulse through William. He could feel himself harden in his pants as he looked into Silas’s lust-filled eyes.

His incisors began to ache, the telltale sign of them about to lengthen.

“I can’t,” William mumbled, trying to keep his teeth covered.

“You can,” Silas insisted, a hand lifting to cup his cheek again.

“I _can’t_ ,” William insisted.

Silas’s gaze tightened, a slight anger rising within him.

“Come,” the alpha ordered.

William was tugged along as Silas turned on his heel and made his way upstairs.

“Silas!” William barked out. “I told you no-”

Silas all but threw him inside of his bedroom, pushing him to sit on the bed. William was wholly uncomfortable, his body overheated and wanting as he watched Silas stalk over to his dressers and open the top drawer.

William’s breath caught in his throat as Silas pulled out a silver blade.

It was small, no longer than four inches with a simple handle. Silas held it in his right hand and met William’s gaze.

Silas took three long strides, stopping in front of the omega. His voice was low as he said, “Indulge me, William. I’ve had this growing suspicion for awhile now.”

“Silas,” William whispered, his eyes filling with desperate tears. “Don’t.”

The plead fell on silent ears.

Silas sliced his left wrist open, blood quickly pooling and streaming down his forearm. William’s heartbeat was deafening in his ears, his eyes glazing over as his bloodlust consumed him.

The world became a haze, time meaningless. William only came to his senses when fingers tugged on his hair and he snapped back to reality.

He was _horrified_ to find his fangs sunk deep in Silas’s wrist, his fingers clutching desperately at the alpha’s arm. But _god_ , did the blood rushing into his mouth taste _delicious_. It had been so _long_ since he’d fed directly from a human.

William managed to detach his mouth with a gasp, pushing at the alpha, throwing himself onto the bed and scrambling away from him as he tried to blabber out an apology.

Except Silas wasn’t looking for an apology.

The alpha followed after him, kneeling onto the bed and crawling towards him. Silas’s hands found William’s wrists and he pinned them to bed, stilling him.

“William,” he said, his voice breaking through the omega. “Listen to me!”

“Bu-but how!” William cried out. “I _bit_ you- oh my god, I _bit_ you!”

“And you will do it again,” Silas ordered, his gaze full of intent. William looked up at him with shock-filled eyes. “You’ll take my blood as you take my knot.”

William was silent, his eyes searching Silas’s face. He had so many questions, so many thoughts; except Silas was still _bleeding_ , and his blood was flowing onto William’s hands now, and it was being _wasted_ -

William’s head turned sharply and he licked at Silas’s wrists, his eyes locked onto the alpha’s. A manic smile stretched across Silas’s face.

Silas grabbed onto William and spun them, forcing the omega to straddle his hips. Silas pulled him down, catching him in a kiss and ignoring the sounds of protest the omega made. Their clothing was hurriedly stripped, the press of bare skin tantalizing as their tongues intermingled. The tang of copper on William’s tongue reminded Silas of what was to come, spurring him on.

His fingers grabbed at William’s hips, positioning him so his hard length rubbed between the omega’s cheeks. A wicked grin crossed Silas’s face as he realized just how much the omega was slicking- how much _his_ omega was slicking.

William leaned in, rolling his hips to match the alpha’s pace. Their lips locked at Silas began to push himself inside.

Another wave of bloodlust surged over William as Silas sunk deep inside of him. His eyes rolled and he lost control, a hand grasping at the alpha’s face viciously as he pulled his face to the side. Without hesitance, William hissed and dove in, his teeth breaking the fragile skin of Silas’s throat.

_Ecstasy._

Silas’s blood rushed into his mouth as he bit into him. William had never felt so satisfied, so full of alpha in so many ways. Silas’s hands tightened on the omega’s hips as he began to thrust, an unforgiving pace as he took and took.

William moaned against Silas’s neck, tears overflowing as pleasure coursed through his body.

_No,_ this was _more_ than that.

This was _rapture._


End file.
